


pacify her, she's getting on my nerves

by orphan_account



Series: fifty words for murder (and i'm every one of them) [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if tyler really wanted to kill him, he would’ve been long since gone, dead and buried in his front yard."</p><p>
  <i>someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours<br/>but was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	pacify her, she's getting on my nerves

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts 4ever

the glint of the bone saw is sharp and silver in the corner of josh’s peripheral vision.

tyler presses a wet kiss to the dip of his collarbone, sucks gently, but josh can’t focus on the pleasure intermingling lazily through his veins; all he can see is the saw gripped so tight in tyler’s hand, held so close to his abdomen.

he has josh’s shirt hiked up with his other hand, exposing a smooth strip of skin just above his navel; he shifts around, the saw’s teeth coming even closer to josh’s delicate flesh, and his breath involuntarily hitches out of fear.

the logical, rational part of his mind reminds him to keep from panicking. if tyler really wanted to kill him, he would’ve been long since gone, dead and buried in his front yard.

he remembers, vaguely, as he was basking in the afterglow of good sex with tyler laying next to him, being told that the front yard was where he buried all his good fucks when they were all used up. he wonders when he’ll be all used up, but the tip of the bone saw presses sharply into his hip and all of his thoughts scatter like ants.

the fear pulsating steadily through his veins sends him standing straight on his tiptoes. he tries to inch away with a tiny, terrified moan, but his back hits the firmness of the wall behind him and he halts, stunned.

tyler chuckles, tightening his grip on his shirt and encroaching further into his space; he tilts his chin back to look josh in the eye as he maneuvers the saw around and drags the teeth softly over his navel. “where you goin’, joshie?”

and god, he’s terrified, but the blade would look delicious embedded into his guts and tyler’s voice is so low in his ears and he’s so fucking hard in his jeans.

he hums, high and pitched, and tyler’s sharp-toothed grin only grows more malicious. he digs the blade in sharply, cutting across his stomach in a shallow line, and josh gasps out brokenly as blood begins to well to the surface.

“don’t move,” tyler chastises, and josh nods jerkily; his chest rises and falls erratically, and a thin drop of blood trickles down his stomach. “you scared, joshie?”

josh whines pathetically as tyler rests the edge of the saw on his right hipbone. not hard enough to draw blood, but prominent enough to promise that he could just as easily cut his flesh open if he sees fit. josh’s cock twitches erratically where it’s confined in his jeans, and he whimpers, nodding slightly.

tyler’s grin is just as sharp as the edge of the saw. “good,” he croons, and his voice is ragged as he presses the saw’s teeth tighter against josh’s hipbone, cutting in another shallow line. he only gasps, the sensation going straight to his dick as tyler leans in to lick at his collarbone. his breath is hot fanning over josh’s throat, and he can feel tyler’s grin pressed against his skin as he continues to press the saw in deeper, cutting into him.

he can’t help himself. he moans, jolting against tyler’s lips, and tyler laughs mechanically as he pulls the blade away, dangling it between josh’s thighs. he tugs back slightly to murmur, “you should be.”

“ _tyler_ ,” josh gasps, voice cracking; tyler merely lifts his eyes to meet his gaze, pressing the edge of the saw against his thigh. he doesn’t know what he wants, but his jaws part and he croons without thinking, “please –“

“ _tyler_ ,” he mocks josh’s high-pitched voice. “shut the fuck up, joshie.”

and just as instructed, josh’s mouth slams shut. he nearly bites his tongue in half in the process; tyler smirks, eyes flickering over his quivering frame once as he mumbles, “good boy.”

and then, he yanks himself away. he makes it a point to drag the dull side of the blade just across the inside of josh’s thigh; he doesn’t bother trying to suppress his shiver as tyler walks over to the girl still spread across their makeshift operating table.

his hip is still bleeding, soaking into the fabric of his jeans.

he looks on, still glued to the wall, as tyler peers down at her face.

her lips are halfway parted, face shrouded by a halo of feathery brown hair; his gut twists at the event that had unfolded earlier, josh losing himself in thought while he had been _petting_ her. no doubt thinking about that girlfriend he’d had, once upon a time, before tyler had taken him under his wing and allowed him to be a part of his life.

he sneers, livid, watching as the girl’s eyelids begin to flutter.

it’s show time.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr and send me prompts  
>  **@heavenlydun** (main)  & **@peach-tyler** (joshler)


End file.
